Barrier operators and the associated systems may be used to operate movable barriers, such as, for example, garage doors and overhead doors. Generally, barrier operators include a motor and a transmission which cooperate with a rail system to move the doors. In this regard, the barrier operator may include a motor and/or transmission as one or more components that may be connected to a chassis of the barrier operator such as through the use of one or more adapters or coupling devices. Similarly, the rail system may be operably coupled to the motor and transmission through the chassis and the use of further adapters or coupling devices.
However, in such systems, the assembly time and/or installation time of barrier operators may be problematic. For example, in one form, the barrier operator may be manufactured such that many of the components are preassembled, including the motor and transmission. However, this may increase overall manufacturing time and costs. Further, even though the barrier operator may be substantially preassembled, the barrier operator may need further modifications to accommodate specific installations and/or rail systems. In this regard, the installer may require additional tools or additional hardware for installation. Alternatively, some of the components of the barrier operator, such as the motor, transmission, couplers, and the like, may be manufactured such that the installer may have to assemble a substantial portion of the barrier operator at the installation location. However, this adds further time to the installation.
Moreover, traditional barrier operators and their associated support structure are generally constructed of multiple components such that the components are coupled together during manufacturing and/or installation. In this regard, the barrier operator may include a multi-component chassis that includes a motor adapter, transmission adapter, rail adapter, and the like. However, each of these multiple components may cause the overall barrier operator to be large and heavy.
Additionally, traditional barrier operators are configured to receive a single rail system. For example, the barrier operator may be designed to accept only one of a C-rail system, T-rail system, or SSR system. Alternatively, the barrier operator may be heavily modified, such as during installation, to accept a different rail system than was originally designed. However, such modifications may require extensive use of couplers and adapters that may introduce weak points in the connection and otherwise increase parts and installation costs.
Finally, because of the multi-component configurations of barrier operators, along with the need for numerous adapters and couplers, the overall size of the barrier operator may be large such that the appearance and/or enclosure for the barrier operator may be somewhat limited. For example, because of the configuration of the motor location, the transmission, and the design of the chassis, the enclosure for the barrier operator may be somewhat limited in how the enclosure is attached to the barrier operator and what features are covered by the enclosure.